1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a silicon single crystal, by pulling the silicon single crystal from a silicon melt which is contained in a crucible and is exposed to the influence of a traveling magnetic field. The invention also relates to an apparatus which is suitable for carrying out the process.
2. The Prior Art
DE-37 01 733 A1 describes a process of the abovementioned type. The traveling magnetic field is used to reduce the extent to which oxygen is included in the single crystal.